I'm a what?
by Ciel Farron
Summary: Pangea is sick of the Ancients fighting . After the Ancients have died, they are born into our time period. Unfortunately, scattered around the world during a time of recession. Now, everyone's favorite nations must raise 4 teenagers with traits from the World's best known Ancients. And we all know how raising teens ended last time. For swearing nations and the BTT.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so I know I have like, 2 other stories going on right now, but I have to remember where I'm going with those stories, cause they fly around in my head and get stuck somewhere I can't reach them. This one is kinda like Roman Empire Reborn, but instead it focuses on the Ancients working together. This is on story, though, that I will focus on. So off we go!

~Ciel Farron

Prolouge

Germania, Ancient Greece, Ancient Egypt, and Roman Empire were currently fighting on a random island in the middle of the Mediterranean. Rome and Germania were fighting over who would win between the two girls.

"TAKE THAT BACK BALDIE!"

"MAKE ME, CAT STALKER!"

Germania is watching the girls on the sidelines, eating Roman Empire's popcorn. "You Dummkopf, Egypt obviously going to win. Greece dosen't stand a chance."

"NO WAY! Greece is much stronger than Egypt and besides, Egypt targeted one of Greece's cats. Egypt is de- IS THAT MY POPCORN?!"

Greece shrieks in rage and yells, "Homer is my cat, not yours!"

"Shut it, Philosodork. Homer is stupid anyway!"

"OH, IT'S ON! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY HOMER!"

Greece tackled Egypt to the ground and ripped off her wig. Egypt in turn grabbed Greece's favorite dress and ripped it, covering it in dirt. Germainia and Rome were now doing hand to hand combat, fighting about whose popcorn it was.

"ENOUGH!"

A voice echoed throughout the island, and the Ancients fell silent. Greece dropped Egypt's head and it hit the ground with a thud. Egypt in turn released her hold on Greece's headband. Germania release his headlock on Roman Empire, while Roman Empire stopped biting and kicking Germania. The voice coughed, and continued on.

"You all are nearing your demise, and soon will fade. Though your legacy may live on-" Roman Empire interrupted the voice.

"MY legacy better live on or i'll come back to haunt those good for nothing-"

"SILENCE, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE SAYTR!"

Roman Empire shut up, and the voice continued.

" MIEN GOTT, I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THE WAY YOU TREAT EACH OTHER. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE NICE CIVILIZATIONS I USED TO RAISE?! DID YOU EVER THINK THAT YOUR PEOPLE ARE SUFFERING DUE TO YOU FIGHTING ALL THE TIME?"

The civilizations chorused, "Sorry Mother Pangea."

Seeing that the fighting should stop, the Ancients sailed away, back to their homes to rest. They had only a few hours left on this planet, and they had their kids to worry about. Greece and Egypt went to talk to their neighbors to get them to take care of the young countries when the time came, and Germania and Roman Empire were doing the same for their grandsons.

Back on her island, Pangea shook her head and thought, " I can't believed that they will be reborn someday. Let us hope fate doesn't put them in the same time period."

Little did Pangea know, Fate was watching them. She smiled and decided to play her own little game. A harmless game, really.

She strolled to her Pot of Fate and threw in the life strings of the Ancients. Mumbling to herself, a picture appeared. The pictures were of young couples around the world, who were moving into their new homes. Fate smiled and connected the strings to young women's kids, who were still developing.

It worked. As soon as the strings connected, the Ancients finally faded, and were reborn as the young couples' kids. She then sent a prophecy to the nations, telling of the power they hold. The problem was, Fate could not control the rest. She created countries, not the rest. Those were her sisters Time and Karma's jobs.

But, our story focuses on Ancient Greece. Finally, Lauren Kourafas's story starts. The story of the girl who refuses to believe in nations and fate, no matter how many stories and manga/anime she sees, she refuses to be a part of it.

Now the fun begins.

Me: Its short, I'm sorry! R&R, cause i kinda suck at updating story chapters if not. 3 reviews and i'll write the next chapter. BTW, I only own my OCs. Hetalia belongs to it's genius creator. Also, I changed the story up a little bit. It's now going to be from Ancient Greece's POV most of the time. Also, I don't know how to make them in one body unless they have multiple personality disorder, so they will be 4 people instead of 1.

RE: NO FAIR! I'm much larger than she is.

AG: Good, 'cause last time I checked, I weighted more than you.

RE: Shut up!

AG: Make me!

Me: Enough! Pangea is right, you guys do fight a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU ALL! For those of you reading this story for the first time, Welcome! Those of you that followed or reviewed, thanks! Since people followed instead of reviewed, I decided to write another chapter. The chapters might be short, and they might be long. It honestly depends on the content, or my ability to actually write. Ancient Rome, wanna give the disclaimer?

Roman Empire: Ciel doesn't own Hetalia, only the Ocs in this Fanfic.

Me: If only I owned Hetalia...

"Lauren, It's time to wake up."

My mother shakes me awake. Opening my blue eyes, I look at the clock, reading the time. 7:10.

Crap.

Racing out of bed, I throw on my mustard yellow skinny jeans and a striped teeshirt. Getting all the tangles out of my dirty-blond hair from sleeping with it wet, I rush to pack my lime green backpack. Even though my bus comes at 7:30, I move like a turtle when it comes to mornings. Actually, that's an understatement. Walking into a wall, I make my way to the kitchen and take 2 bites of my bagel, chuck it into the garbage while muttering to myself an apology to kids with no food. I wash my face brush my teeth and check the clock. 7:20.

Crap again.

Honestly, it's amazing I managed to get onto the bus in time. Emily was her bright and sarcastic self and Heather and her sister were talking animately. My iPhone wasn't completely dead, so I used it on the way to the high school. Remind me to get a case, I think as the the bus pulled into the parking lot with 15 minutes to spare.

My first two blocks of the day went great. I didn't stress out over my 85 on my violin playing test, 'cause that's a good score for me. Graphics was fantastic, but brought me no closer to the idea of actually finding a job in life. The real funky problem started in the french class.

As one of my favorite classes, I never expected my psychotic french teacher to call me over to his desk halfway through a quiz.

Mr. Porter, "Mademoiselle Lisette*, Madame Hendrickson veut vous voir dans son bureau."

My friend Ava whispered, "What did you do?"

I gave her a I-Have No-F***ing-Clue look and walked out with my backpack slung over my shoulder. After getting lost and walking up three different staircases trying to find the VP's office, I walked in to find her sitting down with my guidance counselor and 4 men in black suits. The minute I walk in, the MIB walk out of the office, and shut the door behind them.

Mrs. Hendrickson smiles, and motions for me to sit down. I had never met her before, so I introduce myself and I put my backpack next to me and sit. Flashing a smile to the people in the room, I ask, "Mrs. Hendrickson, did I do something wrong?"

She shakes her head back and forth. "No, Lauren, there is no problem. This is Mr. Kirkland, and he and his friends just wanted to talk to you. When the bell rings you can leave."

I look to the door, where 4 men were standing guard. The man sitting next to me has messy blond hair and GIGANTIC eyebrows. But, his best feature were his emerald eyes. I smile and say in a nervous but confident tone, "You must be . Fan of Star Trek?"

He sighs. Speaking in a british accent, he replies, "Yes, Ms. Kourafas. My name is Arthur Kirkland. And no, I prefare Doctor Who. Mrs. Hendrickson, do you mind giving us a minute?" She pauses, nods and leaves with the guidance counselor. Mr. Kirkland turns to face me after the door shuts.

"I am with HWAL."

"HWAL?" I reply. By now, I was glancing at the clock. 38 minutes to lunch. Shoot.

"Yes, HWAL. It's an organization that involves every country in the world. Even if the countries are not particularly friendly towards us."

I swallow, thinking about the multitude of possibilities. Did I download an illeagal document, or did I possibly buy an unknown substance that was going to get me arrested? "So, what does this have to do with me? I have lunch in 38 minutes and a history quiz next block. Sorry, by the way, if I sound rude."

Arthur shakes his head. "You do not sound rude, just concerned and nervous, which we all get. And I can understand that. I'd like to ask you a question, if I may."

I nod my head and he continues. "Are you adopted?"

I stare at him for a few moments, making him uncomfortable. Arthur shifts his position and crosses his legs as I sternly reply, "No, Mr. Kirkland, i'm not adopted. Why do you ask?"

Arthur says, "Because I believe that your mother is not who she says she is, and-" is cut off by the bell. I quickly pick up my backpack and rush to the door. Mr. Kirkland looks like he wants to say something, but I quickly cut him off with a thanks, left the room, eager for lunch and normality.

"Lauren, what happened?" Ava confronted me as soon as I got to lunch. Our lunch table was full and people were sitting on the floor, but thankfully my friend saved my usual seat. Sitting down and taking out the lunch my _actual mom_ made me. I decided not to tell them what happened.

"She wanted to talk to me about some absences," I said. Katy gives me Bitch-Please look and replies, "So, what did actually do? You've only missed school, um, let's see...NEVER!"

Sighing, I turn to Katy and say, "None. Of. Your. Business." She gives me a confused look, but shrugs and turns away. Katie, the very definition of Devil Wearing Prada, turns to talk to another girl, and ignores me.

The rest of the day went fine. My Science test was a bit of a fail, but I hope to make it past an 85. Hopefully. Finding a seat on a very crowded bus was perfectly okay. Then normality plumetted.

The worst part of the afternoon was when I got off the bus, walked into our two floor house, and found Mr. Kirkland standing there talking to my mom in the dining room, goons and all.

That sucked. He was just sitting there, talking to my mum, eating snacks and drinking tea like nothing happened. I thought back to what he said in the office, and it made my blood boil.

My mum turned around, and smiled. "Lauren, you're home! Listen, Mr. Kirkland said he met you at school and then when I called to confirm with the school, they said it was true! So I let him in."

"Mooommm," I groaned. Don't let strangers into the house, even if the school says I met them, I thought, but kept that to myself as I dropped my backpack down on the bench in our mudroom. Sighing, I reminded myself to be the person my mom raised me to be.

Mr. Kirkland motioned for me to sit down.

"Lauren, i was cut off before i could finish my statement."

"I know. Did you tell my mother your theory?"

My mother gave me and Mr. Kirkland a confused look. "What theory?"


End file.
